


Shifting Dunes

by Independence1776



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Owen and Obi-Wan talk while Luke trains.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Shifting Dunes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffieAgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieAgo/gifts).



> EffieA asked for happy Obi-Wan on Tatooine. I hope this fits the bill!
> 
> My thanks to JadeSabre83 for the beta.

“Still think having Obi-Wan live here was a mistake, Owen?” Beru said as she came up to him in the opening of the dining room, squeezing his shoulder before vanishing into the kitchen.

Owen looked out into the sandy-bottomed courtyard. Greenery covered the sides, far more so than he would have thought possible a decade ago and he fully blamed Obi-Wan for that. It wasn’t the most abnormal thing in the courtyard, though. That title was reserved for the dozens of temporarily floating stones.

He shook his head, not in negation but in wonder, both for it being abnormally normal and for him allowing it at all. Luke ostensibly collected rocks, a fact which had earned him the nickname “Wormie” from the kids at the small school in Anchorhead. What no one else outside of the four of them knew was why. Rock collections were easy to explain; the same amount of balls with no useful purpose weren’t.

Luke’s eyes were closed as he sat concentrating in the shade on the far side of the courtyard, Obi-Wan on the nearby bench. Obi-Wan glanced over at Owen and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. It was a happier look than Owen had assumed Obi-Wan would ever be able to have when he arrived. But Beru had put her foot down, invited Obi-Wan to stay when he gave them Luke, and things slowly shifted like the dunes, but in a direction none of them had expected.

Owen picked his way through the floating rocks and sat down on the bench next to Obi-Wan. Quiet enough he knew Luke wouldn’t hear, he said, “He’s improving.”

“Slowly,” Obi-Wan said. “But he’s where he should be for his age.” Grief flashed momentarily across the Jedi’s face. “Why did you change your mind?”

He wouldn’t have, not if Obi-Wan hadn’t lived with them. But Obi-Wan’s grief for the Order was too raw some days, and those were the times he fled into the desert for hours, sometimes days, and on one memorable occasion, two months. “I didn’t want the Jedi to die with you.” Owen glanced up at the blue sky. “It took me a while to accept that Anakin made his own choice to follow you. Luke isn’t Anakin, despite their shared idealism.”

“No, he isn’t,” Obi-Wan said softly. There was a galaxy of weight in those words, a galaxy neither Beru nor he had been able to pry out of him.

“Luke,” Owen said, raising his voice, “one of the Darklighters should be here in half an hour to pick you up.”

Luke’s brilliant grin flashed across his face as he opened his eyes, but he kept control and lowered each rock individually back into its place in the clear display container before rushing off to his room to pack. The Darklighters were taking him, against Owen’s and Obi-Wan’s wary judgements, to the Boonta Eve Classic. They’d be gone three days and two nights due to the distance between Anchorhead and Mos Espa. But they knew Luke would behave; it was almost everything else about the trip that worried them. Training to be a Jedi had steadied Luke in some areas, even though it made some of his decisions and the explanations for them decidedly odd. And if he was _too_ odd and the wrong person noticed…

On the other hand, it meant the adults had the house to themselves. Beru had forbidden them both from entering the kitchen-- Obi-Wan they’d learned was a shockingly good cook and he usually made most of their meals-- while she prepared what she called a feast for them. Obi-Wan absolutely had plans of his own for how tonight would go after supper. Owen was simply content to let them plan and to enjoy the results.

In the quiet of the night, the three of them sat on the bench in the courtyard. The dim lights that lit the entrance to the hallway connecting the bedrooms were the only lights on now that power had been shut off for the night.

Beru nestled deeper into Obi-Wan’s arms as Owen tugged the large blanket covering the three of them higher over their shoulders. “How long do you want to spend out here?” he grumped. “Don’t you get enough of the stars when you wander the desert?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Stargazing is more fun with company.”

“Owen’s right,” Beru said. “We’ve been out here long enough; you can tell us more stories later. Let’s go to bed.” She turned her head and kissed Obi-Wan gently.

Owen pulled the blanket off them when Obi-Wan kissed her in return and stood to fold it. He left it on the bench and followed his partners to their bedroom.


End file.
